


His Town

by dementor_ssc



Series: Transcendence AU drabbles [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Demon Summoning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementor_ssc/pseuds/dementor_ssc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dipper gets summoned by someone a bit closer to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Town

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet because I was in the mood for some Susan.

There was a pronounced odour of incontinent cats mixed in with artificial pine scent.

Yergh. Scented candles.

"Ẉ̦̙̜̯̰̤̔̽̃͑͝H̖ͯͥ̌ͪ͗ͮ̚͞Ỏ̻̥̗ͧ̂̊̿ͬ͋ ̙̝ͩD̨͓̳̱̉̍͛̽ͪ͛A̮͍̱̋̈́̈ͫͥ̚ͅR̺͓̘͎̳͍͋̓̌ͣ͐Ȩ̮̤ͫ̿S͓͇̥͎̬͇̳ ̒̌̇ͨ͠S̩̥͚̜̩̕U̼̯͈̫̫̯͒̈̇M̹͔̟͖̳̩̺ͨͥ͐M̋̀͛̅Ṑ̃͒N͈͈̙̙͕̺̩ͧ̌͂͑̌̒̋́ ̟͉͓̻̄͂͆͋͆̃̚A͕̜͓ͨͩ̍̋͒̈͞L̬̜̐̾̊̿C͚̱̲̺̞͇Oͨͨ͏̮͚R̷̺͖̄ͬ̇ͬͦ ̧͔̗̺̂ͥT̘̝͉̜H̷̱̰̱͓͇̟ͯ̌̏ͬͬE͊͊̂ͧ ̗͈̮̭͖͚͎ͯ̃̉ͫ͢Ḏ͎̊̆̆R̞̥͍͕E͈̱ͬ̓͋̈́ͮ̋ͅA͂̈́͒̒̀̚͞M̩ͨ͒͡B̥̄ͯ̀E̛̺̹̪̝̤̙͒N̥̜̹ͭͮ̀̓̃̂D͍͖ͥͮ̂̈ͨ͂͜E͓̘̳͈͔̲R̡̉?̥̳͍̤̺̃̈̈́ͅ"

"Oh _silly_ , it's me! Susan!"

That wasn't the reaction Dipper usually got when he made his grand entrance. He waved a hand to clear the smoke and now he could see the pink wallpaper. The embroidered flowers on the pillow. The many, many pictures of cats - and a wicker basket that for some reason seemed to be filled with doll parts. The chintzy couch had been moved aside to make room for the summoning circle.

Lazy Susan beamed at him.

Dipper retracted his wings in sudden embarrasment and allowed gravity to take hold. The people of Gravity Falls might know of his... particular situation, but it felt weird to, you know, openly show that side of him. Knowing of his demonic side was different than seeing it with your own two eyes.

He shifted to the closest he could get to human nowadays and shuffled his feet a bit awkwardly. "Hello Lazy Susan. Er - I mean, Susan."

"I don't mind, everyone calls me that," she said, and some little voice in the back of his head pointed out the slight tremor in her voice, the uncertainty in her eye, the sliver of worry and _want_.

_He could use that._

"My, how you've grown!" she said. For a moment she looked like she was going to reach inside the circle to pinch his cheeks, but she thought better of it. "You clean up nicely too. A real gentleman, just like your Grunkle!"

The little voice in his head that had been categorising all the flaws in the circle screeched to a halt at that comparison. A mental image of Grunkle Stan popped up, sitting on the couch in his underwear, stubble on his cheeks and grease stains on his shirt.

"... ťh̆̾̅̊ȧ̵͒̾̂̇̈́̚n̾͐̏̄͐k̵ ̇̔́̅y͋o̾͠u̸̍ͣͮ," Dipper said. He shifted slightly and felt the circle fizzle and chafe around him. The energy anchoring him to the physical world was already fading. Whatever she'd used to summon him, it hadn't been very strong. "Uh, I don't want to be rude, but... I can't stick around much longer without a deal of some kind. Sorry. Can I ask why you've summoned me?"

"Oh, of course," she said. She hesitated, fiddling with the edge of her apron. "It's silly, you're going to think I'm a daft old girl... I'm too old to worry about all this..."

She trailed off, her face turning towards the window to her side. No, not the window. Her reflection in it.

When she turned back to him, her voice was small and uncertain. "Could you fix my eye?"

Dipper blinked. The knowledge unfolded, the way he had to bend energy and destroy the old, tiny scarring left by the electricity that had messed up those nerve endings. It would be easy. Barely worth the bother. Hey, he could snap his fingers and give her six eyes! Or maybe give her one that floated around her head, or could see infrared, or maybe turn all her fingertips into eyes, big and blinking and lidless, that would be so -

_\- horrible_. That would be _horrible_ and he was _not_ going to do that.

"I can," he said. "What can you give me in return?"

Her face brightened. "I'll tell you the secret of my coffee omelette."

"... coffee. The secret ingredient is coffee."

"Oh." She deflated again. "That's true enough. I'm sorry, I'm making a mess of things, aren't I? I'm such a ninny, I should have prepared something better... What do you want, dear?"

A shiver ran through him. That was a question he _loved_ hearing his summoners say - _no_ , no he didn't. Besides, this was Lazy Susan, this was Gravity Falls! This place and everything inside it was _already his_ in so many ways. This was his home - ( _his territory_ ) - his town.

"How about this?" he said. "You give my family and me free pancakes for a month, and I'll call it even."

The sheer amount of pancakes Mabel and Stan could consume was almost enough to silence the little voice that called for _more, more, why stop at pancakes when you can have flesh and muscle and soul_ -

He called the fire to his hand before he could change his mind.

"D҉o̢ ̛w͟e͠ ̴hav̧e ̶a͠ deal͜?͟"

"That's a pretty color," Susan said, blinking at the blue fire.

"Yeah, thanks," Dipper said. He waited for a moment, but she seemed too entranced by the azure flames to do anything. "Well? Are you going to shake my hand or not?"

"Oh! Yes. Yes I am!" With those words she took his hand and smiled at him. "Oooh, tingly!"

There were so many ways he could 'fix' her eye. He could give it a freaky color. He could cut off her eyelid and that'd stop the drooping just fine. He could do so many horrible things.

He snapped his fingers and Susan Wentworth blinked with two ordinary eyes and presented him with the widest, happiest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

Even now it flowed together in his head sometimes, human and _other_ mingling until he couldn't really see a difference anymore. The human loved this town and all its weird and wonderful people, the demon felt possessive over it. It didn't matter.

Gravity Falls was his home and he wouldn't let anything change that, least of all himself.


End file.
